The present invention relates to copy production machines, and more particularly to copy production machines capable of electronically collating images prior to printing copies.
Ever since Gutenberg's invention of the printing press, man has continually improved and modified the processes and machines for producing image bearing copies. Today, a wide variety of copy production machines exists for producing copies under varying conditions and at various speeds. Many of the copy production machines are of the so-called convenience copier class, wherein a relatively small number of copies are made from a given original. Other copy production machines produce a greater number of copies per original image through varying copy production processes, such as offset printing, transfer electrographic techniques, thermal techniques, noncontact printing, such as by ink jets, and impact printing.
Since the advent of power typing and utilization of magnetic memory tapes and cards, as well as optical systems, a set of diverse techniques for word processing has evolved. A main thrust in word processing development has been toward relieving the typist from repetitive typing in the same manner that copy production machines have relieved man from manual copy production. Both systems are commonly used independently in business and offices. The functions have been treated as independent office functions. It seems that such independent usage may not use the optimum capabilities of both apparatus.
These devices are often connected to low or medium speed communications links. It is desirable to use efficiently such devices by minimizing idle time in communications situations.